


Two Things

by StarkRogers135



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, suddenly a wild and horny steve appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony Stark, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, likes two things only. No. "Loves" two things only: Steve Rogers and getting fucked in the ass by Steve Rogers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Things

Tony Stark, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, likes two things only. No. Loves two things only. Steve Rogers and getting fucked in the ass by Steve Rogers. Whenever Tony was full of energy, Steve could always tire him out quickly. Whenever Tony had a shitty day, Steve could turn his shit day into a great day. Only on rare occasions will Steve leave Tony alone when the man was pissed off at something, or someone. Today was the day where Tony was full of energy.

One day, Tony was on the couch drinking some champagne when he heard Steve.

"Tony," Steve grinned, walking over to the shorter man and sat on the couch. "You didn't have anything planned for today, did you?"

Tony leaned over and set his glass down on the coffee table. "Not that I know of," Tony shrugged. "Why-"

Tony was cut off when Steve's lips met his, pushing Tony against the couch. Tony planeted his hands on Rogers's chest and pushed him off, panting. "No," Stark breathed. "Bed. Now." the black-haired man ordered.

Steve grinned and carried Tony bridal style to their room, plopping the black-haired man on their bed, Steve crawling back on top of him and straddling Tony's hips as their lips met once more. Steve reached up to Tony's neck and loosened the tie around his neck before he broke off from Tony's lips. "Off." he muttered.

"You first," Tony said, propping himself up on to his elbows. "I insist."

Steve rolled his eyes and sat up, Tony pushing himself up and threw his jacket and tie off, going to pull his white tee off. Steve's hands found the white fabric and slipped it off over Tony's head.

Tony pulled Steve's blue shirt off right after his own shirt had escaped his body. "Better?" Tony teased.

"Much." Steve purred, pushing Tony back down against the bed, their lips locking again.

Tony moaned softly, goosebumps riding his skin, as he felt Steve unbuckle his belt, Steve carefully slipping Tony's jeans off his lower body, his boxers following. "No fair." Tony breathed.

"What?" Steve muttered, his forehead against Tony's.

Tony brought his hands down to Steve's jeans and started to undo the buckle. "I can't let you behold all my glory. Not until we're both ass naked, Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes and let Tony slip his pants off. "Happy now?"

"Yes." Tony grinned, his hands finding Steve's blonde hair and pulled the man down on top of him again, kissing him deeply. Tony moaned again as he felt Steve's hand close around his already hard dick. Tony let out a tiny gasp as Steve started to stoke him, Tony's mouth opening slightly against Steve's, who thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth. Then, Steve stopped, his lips parting from Tony's. "Not complaining, but what the hell, Cap?" Tony said stubbornly. "I was actually enjoying myself."

Steve rolled his eyes and reached over to the dresser where a small bottle of lube sat. "Oh, shut up." he chuckled.

"Good luck with that, now," Tony laughed as he was pushed down against the soft mattress once again. "Damn, I'm going to get a headache if you do that again."

"Nag, nag, nag," Steve grinned. "That's all you know how to do."

"Well, if you-Fuck!" Tony gasped and gripped the blankets tightly, his knuckles turning white. "God fucking damn it, Steve." Tony mumbled.

Steve grinned as he started to pound into Tony. He leaned down to one of Tony's nipples and licked it, making circles around it with his warm, wet tongue. He loved hearing Tony's cries of bliss as he fucked him. Steve moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. Steve slowly increased his speed on Tony. Steve brought his face up to Tony's neck, kissing and sucking that one spot that drove him insane.

"F-Fuck." Tony moaned as Steve continued to drive into him while torturing him in his sweet spot.

Steve moved his lips across Tony's jawline, Tony's beard tickling Steve's chin, their lips finally meeting again.

After a few more fast and hard blows, Tony finally came, Steve soon to follow. Tony panted as Steve pulled out of him. Tony looked at Steve again before their lips were locked. This time, Tony's hand was on Steve's penis, his hand moving up and down Steve's length. Tony heard Steve moan, the blonde-haired man thrusting his tongue into Tony's mouth again, pleasure flooding over and through his body. His hand was replaced by his mouth, Tony's tongue teasing the tip of Steve's dick. He took Steve into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down.

After a while, afte Steve finally came again, the two men, with their briefs on, were cuddled up in bed, Tony in Steve's arms.

"You know something?" Tony murmured, his head against Steve's bare chest.

"Hm?" Steve grunted, gently petting Tony's thick, black hair.

"I love you." Stark said tiredly.

"I know." Steve smiled.

When Tony didn't reply, Steve took that as a sign that Tony was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short TT~TT I'm sorry!


End file.
